


Unexpectedly Romantic

by readwriteandavengers



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Asking Out, Cute, M/M, Speirs is a total soft nervous nerd, Tumblr Prompt, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: Speirs manages to ask Malarkey out.





	Unexpectedly Romantic

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here's a short fic based off a tumblr prompt that was sent my way awhile ago. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Oh, and if you'd like to send me a prompt, visit me [here!](http://donsmalarkey.tumblr.com)
> 
> Based off the prompt:  
> “Our first date is a picnic on a beach under the stars? Have you swallowed a romance novel? Do I need to call a doctor?”
> 
> Although it's a little misleading! I'd say, expect a part 2 to involve the date!

Don Malarkey _may_ have been nervous when Ron Speirs, the object of his desires, asked him out on one breezy summer day. It was just two days ago, but Don feels like it’s something he’ll have to write down in the history books. What with how the sky was perfectly blue, rich, with the puffs of cloud grazing against the sky without a care. The wind was running across his skin and then to the tree just behind him to rustle the leaves.

He and Muck had been sitting in the field the rest of the company likes to frequent. It’s spacious, with tall, comfortable grass and blooming wildflowers, bringing an array of yellow, blue, and white specks. The Spot is also up on a hill so they could look out across their small town.

Two days ago it was Thursday, meaning Muck and Malarkey came to relax after a hard day of work. There had been heavy lifting, rearranging, pushing things into corners only to decide they belonged in the other corner… they were exhausted. They hadn’t bothered switching out of their work clothes, which were just worn t-shirts, old jeans, and battered work boots.

Muck was telling some story about the mischievous acts he and Penk had gotten up to. Not only were Muck and Penk dating, they also had a thick bond; partners in crime. They’re friends before all else, but also lovers, and something about that makes Malarkey feel warm inside, knowing that his best friends will _always_ have each other, and he’ll always have them.

He was laughing with Muck, since Muck reached the end of his story. Malarkey had been listing raptly, all while twisting a few blades of grass between his fingers and tossing them aside. Silence befell them, so Muck laid back, placing his hands behind his head while Malarkey stayed seated beside him.

“Me and Penk have been thinking,” Muck stated as he tilted his head from side to side to crack his neck.

The sentence alone had Malarkey shaking his head with a fond smile. He wanted Muck to see his deprecating look, so he turned to the side to throw some grass on top of the other. “That’s never good.” He teased.

Muck was quick to bat a few pieces of grass out of the air as he chuckled. “Hey, you be mindful or I’ll roll you down this hill.”

The idea was enough to illicit a round of laughter from the both of them, so Muck knocked his knee against Malark’s in solidarity. It drug Don’s attention back to the matter at hand, so with a roll of his eyes, Don conceded by pushing Muck’s knee away.

“Okay, okay,” he sighed, “What crackpot idea were you guys cooking up?”

“We want you to start coming out with us. Meet some people-”

Muck didn’t even get a chance to finish before Malarkey broke into a fit of giggles. A fit of laughter that was so boisterous that Mararkey tumbled onto his back and cradled his stomach. He could feel the muscles start to cramp, which almost made him laugh harder at his fate.

“Hey, idiot,” Muck said defensively, reaching out to smack Malarkey’s leg. “I’m being serious!”

Malarkey brought his hand up, wiping away the tears at the corners of his eyes. His laughter died off, but a rogue giggle escaped him every now and then. “It’s just,” Malarkey starts, moving to sit back up, “You’re trying to hook me up!”

“I’m not trying to hook you up!” Muck shot back, throwing a few blades of grass at Don. “I’m trying to get you out there, doofus. Is it that bad that I want my pal to find some love?”

Malarkey grinned fondly, squinting his eyes against the afternoon sun. “Muck, you and Penk really don’t have to feel bad for me. I’m single! So what?”

Muck sighed, throwing his hands up in frustration at the question. “There’s nothing wrong with that! Look, I’ll be honest. Alex brought it up and I started to feel bad afterwards. I hope you haven’t felt frozen out since me and Alex started dating.”

“Oh my gosh!” Don exclaimed, reaching out to push Muck’s shoulder. “You know I’ve been waiting for you guys to start dating since first grade. I knew eventually I was going to be the third wheel.”

“I think we were always meant to be a tricycle anyway,” Muck teased, his smile had turned fond as he and Malarkey began to chuckle.

“How about we get some ice cream?” Malarkey propositioned, motioning down to the city below them. “Penk should be getting out of work soon, right? We can all join up and then I can make fun of you guys for worrying about me.”

“We love you! That’s why we worry!” Muck screamed in defense, but he and Don were already laughing. “Let’s go.” He agreed, pushing up from the grassy hill. Both he and Malark made it to their feet and proceeded with brushing off their rumps.

The two made their way down the hill, back to the gravel parking lot where Muck’s car resided. A few other vehicles were spread around, most vacant, but one truck had the windows rolled down and Don could tell there was a couple residing in one of the cars.

“It’s been ages since I’ve had a scoop of cake batter.” Muck told him as he pulled out the keys to his car. He unlocked the doors as they got closer.

“Oh,” Malarkey groaned, “that sounds fantastic.”  

“Hey! Muck, Malark!”

The sound of their names had their heads twirling around, finding the car with the open window the source of the noise. Two figures were standing on the outside of their truck, shutting their doors and heading over to Muck and Malarkey.

It was Carwood Lipton and Ron Speirs, a pair of friends that have remained as such since they met in kindergarten. It’s one of the small things people learn while living in a small town. Malarkey’s part of one of those tales as well, and his counterparts are Muck and Penkala. The three had been absolute trouble ever since they banded together in pre-school.

Lipton and Ron share a small store downtown, selling a variety of tools. The friends decided to save up their money and take of the hardware store a few blocks down, and they’re even the known handymen around town. If there’s a leak, a crack, anything, call them up and they’ll fix it.

“Hey!” Muck said excitedly, leaning over his car as Lipton and Speirs got closer. “What are you guys doing up here?”

Ron moved his arm, moving their attention to the toolbox in hand. “We’re going to build a playground,” Speirs paused to turn around and point in the other direction, “Right around there.”

Malarkey nodded, his smile growing as Ron turned back towards him. He should’ve responded, said something, but he was too busy captured by Ron’s looks. His dark hair had gotten longer since the last time Malarkey had seen him, and it was curling up around his ears and up from his forehead. The scruff on his jaw had also gotten thicker-

Malarkey was suddenly very aware that he shouldn’t be noticing those things. He swallowed, forcing himself back to the conversation.

“That’s amazing.” Don told them honestly, but he was already at a loss for words. He’s an awful conversationalist… “I’m sure the kids will really love it.”

“Don’t forget a giant slide!” Muck tacked on, eyes alight with excitement.

“We’ll take that advice,” Carwood grinned fondly at the two, but gave them a short jut of his shin. “Well, best to get started. You two have a good afternoon.”

Malarkey gave him a smile in return, watching as Lipton turned around and headed off towards the site. He could see Speirs hesitate, but Muck’s door opened and he was starting to get into the car so Don thought he should get moving too. He captured Ron’s gaze for a second, giving him a smile and a nod before turning towards the car door.

He got the door open when he heard Speirs clear his throat behind him.

“Don,” Speirs started hesitantly, dragging Malarkey’s eyes back to him. His head was tilted forward shyly but he managed to motion for Malarkey to come forward. “Can I ask you something?”

Malarkey was caught off guard, that’s for sure. He’d known of Ron growing up, but he was a few grades ahead so they never really talked throughout school. They had run-ins in the hallway, some mutual friends, but that was just about it. Truthfully, Malarkey hadn’t favored Ron when they were in school because Ron had always been rumored to be a jerk.

Although, as they began to age and life settled, Malarkey started to enjoy any time he’d run into Ron. The other smiled more than he did in school, and he seemed passionate about what he and Carwood were doing. Plus, Malarkey finds it hard to believe that Lipton could be friends with someone who’s a jerk.

“Sure,” Malarkey agreed, turning around to shut the car door again. He could see Muck looking at him, almost as confused as Malarkey was, so Malarkey had only lifted his eyebrows to equal a shrug.

Malarkey spun on his heel and walked over to Ron’s side, pushing his hands into his pockets as he goes. The moment was silent, with the exception of the rocks crunching under his shoes, and he kept his eyes down purposefully until he finally reached Ron.

“I was wondering,” Ron drawled off as soon as Malarkey came to a stop, “would you want to go out with me?”

Don’s head recoiled backwards in pure shock, eyes unbelievably wide. As if he wasn’t already looking like an idiot, he felt his mouth fall open, gaing like a fish. He must have looked absolutely insane…

“Like a date,” Ran stammered, but he seemed to grow concerned at the look Don was giving him because he was quick to wave Malarkey off. “I’m sorry. It was-that was weird of me. I shouldn’t-”

“Yeah,” Don managed to get out, and he was actually proud of himself for getting one word out, since his brain still hadn’t caught up. He shook his head as he tried to focus. “Yes, I’d-I do want to go out on a date with you.”

Don’s sentiment must have shocked Ron almost as much as Ron had thrown Don off because his eyes settled on Don but he didn’t say anything. He seemed to be frozen, amazed that he’d actually gotten a yes in response. Really, it was starting to grow humorous and Don could feel a smirk flowering on his face.

That must be what it took to snap Ron back to reality because he started grinning too.

“Good,” Ron breathed, shoulders physically deflating. “I’ll… How about tomorrow? I’ll pick you up around eight?”

Malarkey smiled back, feeling his cheeks start to heat up. He could only imagine the teasing he was going to get from Muck. “Sounds great.”

After Ron giving him one last smile, the two turned away from each other, headed back to their respective pals.

Malarkey got into Muck’s car, actually stunned silent as he sat down. He felt in a daze as he grabbed onto the seatbelt and pulled it across his person.

“What are you all smiley for?” Muck accused him as he put the car in reverse.

“He just asked me out.” Don admitted, which was probably the wrong time to tell Muck the news because it resulted in Muck slamming on the breaks.

“No fucking way!”


End file.
